Harry Potter and the Mysterious Map
by SAprincess
Summary: Harry Potter gets from a new friend that leads him to him parents. Harry's 5th year. My fist fic. PLEASE R/R
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected Yea

**_{ Chapter_****_ 1 }_**

**__**

**_The unexpended yes_**

Fourteen years ago, on starless night at Godric's Hallow, outdoors it looked particularly normal.  But inside, it looked as though swirling torrents bringing disaster had swept threw the whole house.  There were only two people alive inside the house, the first just a small baby at the age of one the second, a cloaked figure trying to comfort the howling child.

****************************************************************************

Now we lay our eyes onto the number four Privet Drive, also known as the Dursley residence, at present time.  Four people resided in the house, three of which owned the name Dursley.  The final one, whom was enclosed in his room, the smallest room in the house, was of middle height and thin.  He had eyes as green as the grass in the back yard.  There were a number of extremely strange objects lying in his humble abode.  Most of these objects were only seen to _normal_ people in books about magic and wizards, which they believed fiction.

But if you were to ask the correct person, you'd find out that it was a part of everyday, normal life. As you may know Harry Potter is as much of a wizard as his best friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger, his schoolmates. But as much of a wizard as he was he was forced to do muggle things such as mowing the lawn with an old fashion muggle push mower. While he was exhausting over the unworkable lawn mower, he noticed Mrs. Figg, the next-door-neighbor, spying on him.

Harry looked at her for a moment then down at the hopeless muggle-made machine. He then gave it an almighty push and nearly knocked himself into the used-to-be dull blades witch now shone silver as they were brand new. He must have gotten so angry he cleaned the blades by magic; Harry had been doing it a lot lately.

He was rushed back to reality when a _thud _hit his window, Errol had hit it. Apparently he had a letter from Ron. Harry had wondered why Ron hadn't used Pig. Maybe because he couldn't get the letter attached to pig, who was most likely zooming around the room in the excitement of delivering a letter. Ron's letter read:

_Dear Harry _

_Ron here, I just want to ask if the muggles would let stay from your birthday till the start of term. Sorry about Errol, I can tell something went wrong. I sent a letter to Hermione with Pig. I had to use Errol because Percy won't let me use Hermes. You won't have to worry about floo powder, because we are coming in Ministry cars for obvious reasons. Once we've gotten to The Burrow we have a surprise. Can't tell._

_Ron_

_P.S. we'll come on your birthday_

Harry had no idea what Ron had in store for him, but he was positive it would be a blast. Harry's birthday was only a week away, but he was sure it would seem longer then that…and then how would he persuade the Dursleys into letting him go? Harry remembered the previous summer, the Weasley's had traveled by floo powder. To make things worse Fred and Gorge had given Dudley a Ton-Tongue-Toffee which had made his tongue swell to six feet long. But by Harry's luck they were coming in Ministry cars because, to Harry's amazement floo powder can be intercepted by dark magic and Harry could be … well that wasn't important. There was a sharp pain on the lobe of is ear because Errol was nipping at it, waiting for a reply to give back to Ron.

_Dear Ron _but he stopped before he could start, he told Errol to go back and he would send his reply with Hedwig. He had to ask the Dursley first. He went downstairs and already found them sitting at the table Harry had asked 

"Uncle Vernon my friend said I …I could stay from my birthday till start of term, can I?" Harry asked and then saw the dark look on his uncle's face.

"They won't come the way they did last time, they are coming in cars," said Harry

"Cars you say, well, go mail your friend a letter with that damn bird. I want it and you out of my house as soon as I can. Aunt Marge is coming and I **DON'T want that little mishap you made last time." **

Harry stood there awestruck. He got permission and he didn't have to be there with Aunt Marge. He sprinted up to his room and continued to write;

_Dear Ron,_

_I can go!! If you can come pick me up as soon as possible on my birthday, perhaps __9:00 am__. Can't wait to see you _

_Harry __J___

****************************************************************************   


	2. Chatper 2 Who Died?

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Who died?_**

     On the day of his birthday at 8:00am Harry got up and packed his things: his cauldron, robes, text books, and, the most important things he owned, a map of Hogwarts and an invisibility cloak. By the time he went downstairs for breakfast it was 8:30.

At long last, Mrs. Weasely pulled in the drive. Fred and Gorge accompanied by Ron shoved themselves out the tiny door. After they gathered Harry's belongings, he too got into the van. Mrs. Weasely's Face showed no sign of cheery welcome, but a frown that Harry could not explain. On the way Mrs. Weasely interrupted Ron and Harry's conversation.

"Did you boys hear what happened at school" she stammered.

"No," said Fred, Gorge, Harry, and Ron in unison.

"Quite unfortunate really," she added.

"Oh mum, get out with it," said Fred in anticipation.

"Well there has been a death," she answered in one breath.

"What? Who? How?" said Harry's voice in disbelief.

"I'll give you boys the details when we get home," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing a definite end to the discussion.

The rest of the ride they conversed about who had died and how. Harry wondered more who than how. It could have been countless people: Dumbledore, a student, a teacher, **anyone**. When they got to the Burrow they clambered out of the car.

`"We'll have to wait till Arthur gets home to talk about this. Until then, you boys get Harry's things up to Ronald's room," Mrs. Weasley barked.

On the way up to Ron's room, Harry asked, "Who do you think died?"

"Don't know," said Ron, "But it has to be someone close to the family to get mum this upset."

"Well if it's a teacher, Dumbledore's going to have a hard time replacing them. He has enough trouble getting a new DADA teacher every year," Harry commented.

No sooner did Harry and Ron get up to Ron's room, they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call them down. It was time to find out what they'd been wondering since the car ride, **who died?**

************************************************************************************************************

**_Authors note: Who do you think died? To find out, read the next chapter of _**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Map!!  **_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**__**


End file.
